Cuci Mata
by Rainynoor12
Summary: Sakura Uchiha tak menyangka sang suami, Sasuke Uchiha, berani cuci mata meninggalkan dirinya dan Sarada di dalam mobil. Ketika mereka jelas-jelas dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Konoha./Bad Summary/ Alternate Universe (AU), OOC, Typos, atc/RnR please?


**Cuci Mata**

.

.

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Alternate Universe (AU), OOC, Typos, Diksi Berantakan, atc.

.

.

Sakura Uchiha tampak tak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, _e_ _merald_ nya mulai terlihat dari balik kelopak mata yang sedari tadi terpejam. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan, berusaha menyamankan kembali letak tulang - tulangnya setelah tidur dalam keadaan duduk. Beberapa waktu kemudian keadaannya pulih, kepalanya menoleh ke samping kursi pengemudi yang baru disadarinya bahwa tidak ada tubuh sang suami. Buru - buru ia menengok ke bangku penumpang, mengecek keberadaan putri semata wayangnya, Sarada Uchiha.

Sakura menghela nafas lega, ternyata sang putri tengah asik membaca buku pemberian putra Kazekage Suna, Sabaku Shinki. "Sayang, apakah Papamu pamit untuk pergi tadi?" tanyanya pada Sarada yang hendak membalik halaman buku bacaannya itu.

Sebelah alis Sarada yang terangkat terlihat jelas oleh Sakura walaupun keadaan mobil yang remang - remang dan hanya mendapat percahayaan dari lampu jalanan ataupun sorotan dari mobil - mobil yang lewat.

"Papa keluar membeli kopi, katanya sekalian mau cuci mata sebentar," Sakura ber-ooh ria menanggapi penuturan anaknya. Akan tetapi sedetik kemudian otaknya mengulang perkataan Sarada tadi.

 _Papa keluar membeli kopi, katanya sekalian mau cuci mata sebentar._

 _-sekalian mau cuci mata-_

 _-mau cuci mata-_

 _-cuci mata-_

 _Apa!! Sasuke-kun mau cuci mata?_! inner Sakura berteriak histeris. Ia tak terima jika suaminya _cuci mata_ di luar sana.

Tangan Sakura bergerak membuka pintu di sampingnya. Ia melangkah keluar setelah mewanti - wanti Sarada agar tetap di dalam mobil hingga ia dan Sasuke kembali. Mata hijau jernihnya mengedar, lalu membulat sempurna menyadari bila ia berada di depan caf _e_ yang seragam pelayan wanitanya kekurangan bahan. Sudah pasti Sasuke membeli kopi di sana, karena kanan dan kiri caf _e_ itu adalah _pet shop_ dan salon kecantikan yang terlihat ramai pada jam delapan malam ini.

Wajah Sakura keruh, mengetahui sang suami yang bahkan tak izin untuk membeli kopi kepadanya. Mungkin suaminya tau bahwa izin tak akan di kantonginya. Ya jelas lah, istri mana yang mau suaminya _cuci mata_ di luar sana. Terlebih mereka memiliki putri berusia 10 tahun dan ini merupakan tahun kesebelas pernikahannya dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

Apakah suaminya sudah bosan membangun rumah tangga dengannya, hingga _cuci mata_ di luaran sana. Meninggalkan istri dan anaknya di dalam mobil setelah perjalanan beberapa jam mereka dari Suna kembali ke Konoha, karena menghadiri jamuan bisnis sekaligus sebagai hadiah liburan untuk Sarada yang memperoleh nilai sempurna di kelas.

Setitik air mata merembes, mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan berulang kali, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang kini memenuhi rongga dadanya. Pupil klorofil itu memandang lurus, menembus kaca caf _e_ yang dapat dilihatnya jelas. Disana, di dalam caf _e_ itu ia melihat siluet punggung Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan konter penjaga kasir dengan kostum paling _wah_ dari para pelayan disana.

Sudah lebih dari 5 menit dan suaminya masih berdiri di hadapan si kasir seksi berambut merah menyala itu. Mata Sakura terpejam, mencoba menahan laju tangisnya sendiri. Mengabaikan pandangan heran orang - orang yang tengah lewat.

Mungkin benar yang dikatakan sahabat pirangnya, Ino. Bila pria akan merasa bosan melihat sang istri yang tak lagi secantik awal perkenalan mereka. Di usianya yang kini memasuki 32 tahun, karena dulu ia dan Sasuke menikah diusia yang terbilang cukup muda, mungkin saja membuat jiwa muda suaminya kembali. Ia mengenal Sasuke selama separuh hidupnya, dan ia hafal betul bagaimana watak suaminya itu. Tidak mungkin pria itu mau berlama - lama berhadapan dengan wanita yang tidak disukainya, dan sekarang? Lihat! Lelaki memesona itu sudah di dalam sana cukup lama untuk pria sekelas suaminya. Mungkin waktu sudah berjalan hampir sepuluh menit.

Tubuh Sakura mulai goyah, jika saja tak ada tangan yang menahan kedua lengannya, ia akan jatuh.

Hal yang pertama tertangkap _Emerald_ nya adalah dada bidang yang ia yakini milik suaminya. Sejak kapan sang suami berdiri di hadapannya dengan menenteng sebungkus sedang plastik berwarna putih ini?

Apakah Sakura terlena dengan belaian lembut angin malam pada kedua pipi basahnya?

Atau memang sang suami yang memiliki kekuatan berpindah tempat seperti tokoh di anime yang sering Sarada tonton?

Entahlah. Sakura tak begitu paham dan tak ingin bicara apapun pada pria yang kini menatapnya khawatir. "Lepas!" ujarnya pada Sasuke yang justru mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. "Aku mau masuk!" tambah Sakura bagitu tak melihat tanda - tanda Sasuke melepas lengannya itu.

"Saku, kenapa menangis? Apakah ada yang menyakitimu?" pertanyaan Sasuke menbuat batin Sakura bertambah perih. Masih tak sadarkah suaminya itu, bila tangisnya ini dikarenakan sang suami sendiri? Sakura menepis kasar jemari Sasuke yang mencoba menghapus sisa - sisa air mata pada pipinya. Ia bahkan tak sadar ketika Sasuke meletakkan bungkusan plastik makanannya di samping tubuh keduanya.

"Sekarang! Jujurlah padaku Sasuke- _kun_ bahwa kau sudah bosan kepadaku dan kau ingin memiliki istri muda yang cantik sekaligus seksi," tutur Sakura tanpa menatap sepasang _Onyx_ di depannya. Retinanya menerawang, memandang dada bidang berkemeja biru itu.

"Saku--"

"Jawab aku dengan jujur. Atau... ceraikan aku sekarang juga!" Sakura memotong begitu saja perkataan suaminya. "Aku mohon," bisiknya ketika sang suami justru memeluk erat tubuh lemahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Ingat! Sarada, putri kita," tangis Sakura pecah dalam dekapan hangat suaminya. Menyadari tingkah kekanakannya yang tiba - tiba muncul.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi - tapian Saku," Sakura kesal ucapannya dipotong oleh Sasuke. Ia pun berontak, melepas kukungan hangat yang membuatnya terlena.

"Tapi kau mau _cuci mata_ di dalam caf _e_ itu!" kekehan kecil yang berubah menjadi tawa dari suaminya itu menbuat Sakura heran. "Oh. Lucu?"

"Bukan itu Sayang, aku memang mau cuci mata, tapi bukan _cuci mata_ yang ada dalam kepala cantikmu ini," dahi Sakura berkerut, memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Sasuke yang mengelus rambut pinknya sayang.

"Jadi?"

"Hn. Aku menbeli itu," Sakura mengikuti lirikan suaminya pada plastik putih yang terlihat merana di samping keduanya. "-dan mencuci mata dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, menggunakan air," sambungan perkataan suaminya membuat Sakura merona malu telah menuduh suaminya yang tidak - tidak tapi-

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ betah berlama - lama berdiri di hadapan wanita merah itu?" Sakura merasa belum puas, ia pun menanyakan kejanggalan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Menatap tepat pada mata sekelam malam dan sehitam arang itu.

"Hn. Kau tau si kasir berulang kali menjatuhkan cup kopi yang dibuatnya, sampai aku bosan dan memilih menu untuk makan kita selama perjalanan menuju Konoha, namun kupikir lebih baik kita mencari penginapan di sekitar sini dan kembali besok, tidak ada penolakan!" penjelasan dan keputusan final Sasuke entah mengapa membuat Sakura senang, innernya mengatakan bahwa ia akan semakin banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama anak dan suaminya. Melupakan janjinya pada sang sahabat untuk berbelanja ria besok.

"Sudah aku duga Mama akan salah paham." suara putri kecil mereka membuat Sakura maupun Sasuke lekas memisahkan diri, keduanya malu terpergok bermesraan oleh Sarada yang baru mereka sadari sudah berdiri menyender pada badan mobil dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, ia pun membenamkan dirinya kembali pada pelukan hangat sang suami.

.

.

~owari~

.

.

 **Holla**!

Masih banyak typo dan diksinya pun berantakan, mau bikin yang ringan tapi malah jadi kayak gini. kekeke.

Semoga suka...

Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.

 _Konkrik dan Review jika Anda berkenan._

.

.

.

 _Omake_

"Selamat Uchiha- _san_ , sebentar lagi Anda akan memiliki anak kedua." perkataan dokter pribadi milik Kazekage Suna ini tak elak membuncahkan sensasi bahagia dalam diri pria 33 tahun ini.

"Sepertinya Anda juga harus ekstra sabar menghadapi naik turunnya emosi ibu hamil," Sasuke mengangguk, retinanya memandang lembut sosok sang istri yang tiba - tiba pingsan saat acara penjamuan berlangsung tadi.

Sarada yang ada di dalam kamar itu pun tersenyum, ia beranjak dari duduknya mendekati sang ibu yang tengah terlelap itu.

Yosh! Ia akan memiliki seorang adik, dan harus lebih _kawai_ daripada adik Boruto, anak Paman Naruto. Himawari Uzumaki.

Jika bisa, adiknya harus memiliki surai berwarna pink dan bermanik _emerald_ yang khas seperti mamanya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sarada bersemangat.


End file.
